


Taken

by Annabelleleigh73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuduction, Attempted Rape, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is partners with Winchesters. She is abducted during a solo hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore any errors and enjoy!

Y/n pushed up against the trunk with her knees  half-heartedly, her actions futile since her arms and legs were duck taped and tied together. Her abductor had added the rope when he discovered she had almost freed herself from the tape using a rough edge she had found in the trunk. The duct tape was used because she didn't stay unconscious as long as he thought she would and had kicked out the back rear light, trying to attract attention. The light was now taped up and she was industriously using that same edge but it was slower going since she  was tired and out of breath.

Y/n was out of breath because he had also taped her mouth shut the third time he checked on her because she had been able to loosen her gag and she had tried to bite him. The tape across her mouth and the close quarters of the trunk was beginning to contribute to her sense of feeling claustrophobic. Y/n fought down panic as she continued to rub the tape and rope on her hands against the rough edge, cursing mentally each time it slipped and cut her skin.

Y/n also cursed at the fact that her kidnapper had some working knowledge of warding. She glared at the image hidden in the dark above her. A warding against angels. Not demons, which would be typical of most hunters, but angels. This kidnapping was personal; he knew about her dealings with angels. Specifically, one certain angel. The creep had even taken a permanent marker and hastily drawn a warding on her left forearm, before slamming the trunk closed the last time, muttering "just in case".

Y/n did chuckle though at his ignorance. He had not taken her phone; he thought she was incapable of using it. The only problem was that wherever they were, the coverage sucked. Now that her hands were tied, she wasn't able to see when she had adequate coverage. She only had three numbers in her contacts and  she was able to fumble it out to rest on the trunk floor near her hands. Her plan was when the expected check up call came from one of the guys, she would hopefully connect the call and make enough noise for suspicion. That is if the phone didn't slide out of reach. Either way, she had a one hour window after not responding for them to begin checking her GPS which was still on.  Until her battery died, they would have a trail to follow.

Now, all she had to do was hurry up and wait while she worked on this stupid tape and rope. Y/n was surprised when the car jerked to a stop, causing the phone to slide away from her. Y/n cursed and began to rub her bindings harder. The trunk popped open and sunlight blinded her.  Where the hell were they?

The man jerked her roughly out of the back and clucked his tongue at her attempts to cut through her bindings again. "Dammit, girl. You've bloodied up my trunk."  
She narrowed her eyes at him wishing it was his blood on the interior. He chuckled at her glare and pulled  her to a small stand of pine trees.

Y/n looked around quickly, trying to get her bearings. Her spirit sank momentarily when she realized they were out at some abandoned cabin site. It was surrounded by pine trees, old hard wood trees and lots of undergrowth. No one had been there in a long time.

He knelt at her feet, grunting as he cut through her ties on her legs. "Now don't try any funny business.  I'm letting you free long enough to take a piss...now, aren't I nice fellow." He punctuated his statement with a very hard cuff to the side of her head. She stumbled back and fell against a pine tree, unable to catch herself.

While she was dizzy from the punch in the head, he had rebound her hands in the front of her. He grinned lewdly at her when he commanded her to pull down her pants and take a piss.

Glaring she fumbled with her jeans buttons, it was difficult with her hands bound so tight and there was blood oozing into her left eye from where she had hit the tree. She obeyed him because frankly her bladder was full and decided she would take the moment to make him think she was submitting while she planned her attack. Which would have to be soon, she didn't like the way he watched her. He did turn halfway around so as not to watch but grunted in some weird creeper way when he heard her doing her business. Her anger increased every second, as she leaned back against the tree and tried not to think about the bath she needed.

As quick as she was able, she yanked up her jeans and without wasting time trying to fasten them, she launched herself at his turned back, hoping to take him off guard. Y/n was able to make him stumble and almost made him fall, but for a big man he was surprisingly agile and quickly recovered.

She found herself slammed down onto the pinestraw covered ground. The pinestraw was thick enough that it actually broke her fall somewhat, without really knocking the breath out of her. It also muffled the sounds of his fists and feet as they pounded against her.  Rage bubbled at her failure but that quickly turned to panic as he gloated down at her and began unfastening his belt.  Beatings she could take, but the thought of him touching her that way turned her blood to ice and bile rose in her throat.

She scrambled back as fast as she could only to hit her head hard against the tree behind her. Vision blurred as he laughed leeringly at her. All rational thought slipped her mind, her plan to call out to Castiel once she was out of the car forgotten at idea of being abused in a totally different way by this disgusting man.

Somehow in the melee, she was able to loosen the tape over her mouth and in a moment of clarity she screamed out with a ragged cry as well as frantically in her mind, "Cas!" She was only able to scream it verbally once before he was pressing the tape back over her mouth. Her eyes widened in panic when she realized he had also covered up most of her nose as well. Her air supply cut off, she began to struggle frantically, her thoughts racing madly, "Cas! Help me!"  
She had forgotten about the warding temporarily inked on her arm. When she jerked her arm away once during the struggle though, his nails dragging across  hard enough to break the skin, sufficiently making the ward ineffectual.  
\-----

The boys were in the Impala, following the route found by tracking her phone. Cas was glaring, feeling helpless in the backseat unable to find her himself. Dean pulled off onto the shoulder when Sam asked him to hold up as second.

No sooner had they stopped,  Cas's head jerked up and he yelled, "I've found her." Without warning, he grasped the brothers by the shoulders and transported them to her location. They stumbled away from Cas with Dean yelling, "What the hell, Cas?" 

"Dean!", Dean was cut off by his brother yelling while running towards a man grappling with someone on the ground. The man looked back with a look of fear when he realized what was going on. It took a full second for Dean to realize the person on the ground was Y/n. The man was literally caught with his pants down and Dean's rage rose.

Castiel reached the struggling couple first, not having been fazed much by the journey there. He threw the man off of Y/n with a roar while Sam fell to his knees beside her. Dean caught up to Cas and tried to pull the enraged angel off of the man.

Dean was barely holding him back as the man slumped down the tree unconscious. Castiel let his angel blade drop into his hand and he growled at Dean, "Let me go."

"Whoa, I want a piece of this dick as well, but we won't get any answers if he's dead. Go back to the car.", Dean insisted.

Cas growled again and pushed against Dean's restraining hands, his eyes beginning to glow blue. With what little strength Cas had left after transporting both men and himself, he was either going to use to push Dean away or kill the man. "I said go back to Baby, Cas! Bring the car to us!" Dean yelled, at the moment not caring how the car got to them, as long as she got to him. He knew the angel's strength wasn't at full power for healing Y/n, he wasn't sure about the extent of her injuries.

Meanwhile, Sam was trying to calm Y/n. "Shhhh....Y/n....look at me...its Sam...I'm right here. And Dean and Cas...shhhhh. I need you to calm down...I gotta take this tape off."

Y/n struggled against him, eyes shut tight then she fell still so quick that even Dean and Cas noticed from where they stood.

Dean didn't let go of Cas but they both jerked their heads toward his brother, "Sammy?! What's wrong, Sam?"

Sam didn't answer immediately, he was too busy concentrating on how to take off the duct tape without pulling off too much skin.

"Sam?!", Cas's voice was commanding and fearful at the same time. This time Sam answered, "She's...she's fine, guys. Just passed out."

Dean's shoulders drooped as he let Cas go, "Just go get the car." Cas glared at him and after casting a look at Sam and Y/n's still body, he disappeared.

When Dean was certain the man wasn't going anywhere soon, he joined his brother.

He peered over his younger brother's shoulder to assess the damage and was shocked. Sam looked up at him, tears shimmering  and rage on his face, as his older brother muttered, "Son of a bitch.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two (obviously ;p )

Dean paced the small waiting area, trying to work off his nervous energy, while Sam sat patiently in one of the two chairs provided. Sam had already unsuccessfully tried to get his brother to sit down but now just sighed occasionally as he watched Dean take three stomping strides before having to turn around again.

"Dean, I'm sure Cas is fine. He has driven a car before without incident."

"Yeah, well...that wasn't Baby," the elder Winchester snapped as he made another rotation around the room. "And I honestly don't know how much of his mojo he used up getting us to Y/n."

Sam wasn't sure himself but he also knew that things could have gone much worse for Y/n if they hadn't not been transported to where she was.  
He even began explaining this much to Dean when they were both startled into silence as the attending nurse stuck her head in the door, "You boys have just been so wonderful, waiting with her until her family got here."

"Family?", Sam stammered while Dean just stared at her.

"Why yes, her husband is with her now. He wants to meet you.", the nurse answered beckoning them into the recovery part of the small hospital.

Dean and Sam stared at each other slack jawed,  Dean muttering, "Husband?", to which Sam shrugged before following the nurse cautiously into Y/n's room.

Dean's hand reached back to his knife, hidden in his belt, when he heard the voice of a man coming from the side of Y/n's hospital bed.

They were struck dumb and motionless as the nurse announced, "Mr.Novack? The men who saved your wife are here."

Castiel stood up quickly from where he was sitting beside the bed and embraced the brothers, thanking them profusely. 

Dean whispered in his ear, "Cas, what the hell is going on?"

"Do you or your wife need anything right now, Mr. Novak?", the nurse asked graciously before leaving the small private room, allowing him a moment with his "wife's" rescuers.

"Um, no...I think my wife just needs to rest right now, thank you.", Castiel answered as Dean hissed, "You're not married."

After the nurse left, Cas stammeringly explained under Dean's glare and Sam's amused gaze, that the only way he was able to gain entrance and information about Y/n was by claiming he was Y/n's husband. Castiel sat back down, taking her hand. Y/n lay unmoving on the bed, apparently sleeping.

"How did you explain the different last names? We registered her under her false ID.", Sam asked curious. He was amused by the way Castiel was able to play the part of fretting husband. Cas reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Cas shrugged, not looking away from her face, "She chose to keep her maiden when we got married."

Dean just glared at him, hissing "Dude, you're not married..."

A nurse came before Dean could start a tirade on how Cas could knock it off now. The nurse held a blood pressure cuff in her hands and bustled them out, "The police are here with some questions and Ms. Joplin needs some quiet. Mr. Novak, I just need take your wife's vitals before my shift ends."

Dean mouthed at Castiel behind her back, "Not married!" , which Cas pretended not to see.  
\------  
Y/n slowly breathed in a deep sigh, she never thought the boys would leave. She had pretended to be asleep ever since Castiel had shown up. She just wasn't ready to answer any questions about how she allowed that idiot to get the drop on her. She knew Dean would grab hold and not leave her alone until she did.

Her relief was short lived when she realized Cas was leaving as well. Although she had not wanted to talk, his presence had been soothing. Fear tugged at the back of her mind at the thought of being alone. In the past, she didn't mind but tonight was completely different. Frantically, she reached out and grabbed his hand.  
\--------  
Cas made as if to leave as well, slowly following the brothers, since it seemed that Y/n was going to continue sleeping but he was startled when he felt her grab his hand and whisper, "Please stay"

Castiel looked at her bruised, battered face and knew he wouldn't do anything other than obey her request. Sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed he gently stroked his thumb across her knuckles, afraid to touch her any where else in case he caused her more pain.

Y/n smiled weakly as she let her eyes drift shut again.  
Castiel murmured a soft thank you at the departing nurse and the nurse couldn't help but smile at the tender way he looked down at his "wife".

Just when Castiel thought she had fallen into a deep sleep, Y/n jerked awake grimacing in pain at the action.

"What's wrong?," he demanded standing up quickly, getting ready to call in the attending nurse.

"Dream...all I see is him standing over me, leering at me.", she hissed through teeth clenched in pain.

Cas frowned and reached out as if to touch her forehead, "Do you want me to erase it? "  
Y/n shook her head, "No, would be too hard to explain to the cops, my sudden loss of memory."

Cas's frown deepen and he let his hand fall, but he allowed it to brush against her bare arm. She felt a faint tingling and it was her turn to frown.

"Cas, what are you doing?", she demanded when the pain lessened enough for her to speak.

"Trying to help," he muttered looked stubbornly down at the floor.

Y/n sighed, "That's great and all but it would be even worse than forgetting, having to explain how my internal injuries disappeared overnight."

"Not gone, just sped it up a little, so you could rest more comfortably," he still had a stubborn tone in his voice.

"Fine," Y/n huffed, yawned, and then shifted over some in the bed, "As my honorary husband, you get to share my bed."

Cas's head jerked up and his eyes widen while she tried to keep from laughing at his expression, "Oh, dear, Cas...I didn't mean that! I just don't want to be alone and I figured it might be more comfortable than that chair."

Cas swung his gaze from her bed to the chair and back again without speaking.

The mirth quickly faded and her eyes grew dim at the thought of him being not only offended but put off by at being that intimately close to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't mean to offend you. Let's just forget I even offered.", Y/n smiled weakly, feeling even more stupid at the tears that pricked her eyes.

His look of shock changed quickly and he began shedding his trenchcoat and tie as he balanced himself while toeing off his shoes. Slowly he sat on the bed and swung his legs up onto his side before carefully pulling her over to lean back against his chest.

"Is this ok?", he questioned once she was settled. Y/n nodded and she could have sworn she felt him sigh in contentment as she drifted off to sleep. Y/n didn't stir even when the nurse came in twice to check her vitals. Nor did she dream, at least not about that man.

The next morning, she woke up feeling so much better than she had before falling asleep. Y/n suspected Cas of healing her a little more, but she refrained from accusing him when she saw him looking down at her so intently.

"Good morning," he rumbled softly and she opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the nurse.

"Well, well, well...how did the lovebirds sleep last night?", she asked with a cheeky grin while popping a themometer into Y/n's mouth.

Y/n blushed furiously while Castiel just grinned and answered, "Quite well, thank you."

The nurse chuckled and began checking her blood pressure and heart rate. "You both missed breakfast this morning, slept right through, you poor dears. I can bring you a snack though."

Once she was freed from the themometer, Y/n answered, "What I'd really like is a bath."  
Although she had been cleaned up somewhat when she was brought in, she still had blood under her nails and in her hair and she was sure in other places yet to be seen.

The nurse clucked her tongue, "Oh, dear, I'm sure you would. It will have to be later, though. We are short staffed right now."

Castiel spoke up quickly, "I can help her." He began to stammer under the amused look of the nurse and Y/n's glare, "Y..you know...since I'm her husband...and all."

The nurse chuckled again and said as she left, "I'll bring you some towels, soap, and a snack. You hang tight."

Castiel gave her a half hearted grin and once she left Y/n was squeaking, "Really, Cas?"

He looked at her sheepishly and grinned saying, "We are married, you know."

Thirty minutes later found them somewhat crammed together in the small hospital room's equally small bathroom.

"Don't look!", she demanded trying to remove her hospital gown. Castiel sighed as he stared obediently at the opposite wall, "I am familiar with the female anatomy. Your's is no different from any other. I am just here to help."

Y/n huffed and began shrugging off the gown. The action caused unexpected pain in her back and she involuntarily cried out in surprise.

At her exclaimation, Castiel twisted around demanding to know what was wrong. Y/n with eyes squeezed shut, she held up her hands to fend him off as she mutter, "I'm ok, just wasn't expecting that to hurt."

Once she caught her breath, she opened her eyes to see him gazing at her, mouth slack.

A little amused and just a little self conscious, she murmured, "I thought you were familiar with the female anatomy."

Cas swallowed hard and confessed, "I was wrong. You are different."

"Different? How?", she questioned but he didn't answer but only continued to look at her bare body.

Y/n began to feel even more than a little self conscious and attempted to cross her arms around herself, but he caught her hands to stop her.

"Beautiful ", he murmured looking her in the eyes.

Y/n was stunned into silence and she didn't protest when he turned on the shower and began bathing her beneath the warm spray. If she had been able to speak, she had no idea what she would have said to him. So her shower was in silence, except for the occasional apology when a bruise or contusion was washed too roughly. 

Castiel's rage at what the man had done to her grew but he keep it hidden as he took care of her.  Time for retribution would come later.

Castiel gently washed the remaining blood and dirt the best he could out of her hair before wrapping her carefully in the hospital provided towel. He fussed over the inadequacy of its size as he helped her dry off and put on a clean gown.

He apologized profusely for accidentally knocking over into shower floor her small pile of undergarments she had set aside to re-use since she only had the one set. He blushed a bright red when he had picked them up and realized what they were.  
Her ribs hurt too much but she couldn't help but giggle at his embarrassed face as he held her splurge for a hunter matching pink lacy underwear set. She gasped between giggles that it was okay, they needed to be washed out anyway. He overcame his shock and washed them out for her, trying to hide his embarrassment by doing something productive. He hung them over the shower rod the bathroom and for now Y/n had to make do with just the gown.

Castiel dried her hair as best as he could with another towel and began getting ready to brush it out. Y/n grabbed his arm before he could start.

"Thank you.", she whispered, looking at him earnestly.

"My pleasure.", he murmured and she could have sworn he was blushing.

"Not just for the bath, Castiel. For saving me, everything.", she elaborated, squeezing his hand.

Castiel didn't responded immediately but only studied her for a moment, then he was pressing his lips gently against hers. Y/n could not help but gasp at the unexpected gesture and he teasingly touched the tip of his tongue to her top lip, brushing it gently before breaking off the otherwise chaste kiss.  
When he had pressed his lips to her, she had felt an fissure of power. She would have attributed it to the shock of the kiss, but when it ended she realized he had also healed the worse of the cuts and bruises on her mouth.

"Cas, you have really got to quit that!", she scolded a bit breathlessly. He only looked at her, a small smile playing around his lips and his eyes.

"Quit what?", Dean demanded loudly, entering the room and hearing the last part.

Y/n jerked her head towards the door as Cas whispered mischievously for only her to hear, "Quit kissing you?"

"No! I mean, yes..I mean no! I..." Y/n stammered flustered, "You know what I mean!" She exclaimed, face burning in embarrassment.

"I don't know what she means! What does she mean?", Dean demanded as Castiel laughed softly.

Castiel ignored Dean's demands to know "what in the blue hell was going on" and sitting behind her, began gently brushing Y/n's hair.

Sam came in to whom Dean began complaining about Y/n and Cas keeping secrets and therefore didn't see what Sam saw.  
While brushing her hair, Cas leaned forward and murmured in her ear, "I won't make promises I can't keep." Then holding her hair up, he pressed a quick kiss against her neck before continuing to brush her hair.

Dean caught Sam's look of "huh.." and whipped around demanding, "What?!What?" All he saw was Cas brushing Y/n hair innocently. Although, Y/n's cheeks were very pink.

Exasperated, Dean tossed a brown paper bag onto the hospital bed.

"Clean clothes.", he mumbled, cramming a cracker leftover from her snack in his mouth.

"Great? Underwear?", she pulled the bag over as Dean shrugged and Sam told her had actually packed it and yes there was underwear.  
"Good! My other pair of panties are drying.", she said standing up to hobble back into the bathroom to put on the dry pair.  
"Drying? What happened?", Dean asked cramming another cracker in his mouth.

"Cas got them wet.", she told him as she closed the door.

Sam laughed so hard at Dean's face when he almost chocked on the cracker at her statement.

Castiel was utterly confused at why Sam was laughing at his brother's obvious distress and couldn't understand why Dean wouldn't let him assist him in removing the lodged cracker.

Y/n came out to a red faced Dean and Sam's tear streaked face.

"What?", she demanded as Cas looked between them confused.  
Sam wheezed, "Your underwear...Cas..." He gestured weakly at her and Castiel.

"Oh that...it was an accident. My fault really...I really needed to have taken them off beforehand. I should have known they would get wet when Cas helped me bathe."she explained innocently, only to have Dean spit out the water he had been drinking and Sam burst into laughter again at his brother's scandalized face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's it going so far?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have gotten a little gif happy XD....

When Y/n was released from the hospital, they all returned to the bunker in order to question the abductor in a more secure, private location. He had been conveniently stored in the trunk of the Impala until then. Two days locked in there. No food, occasional water privileges. Pretty much in the same condition that Y/n was when they found her.

Dean didn't seem to care when Sam pointed out that covering both the man's mouth and nose with duct tape might be a bad idea since they actually wanted him alive for questioning, echoing the same argument Dean had had with Cas previously. Dean shrugged and to the horror of the bound man, used the tip of his knife to cut a small slit in the tape over each nostril. Dean smiled politely, apologized profusely about his inconsiderate nature, suggested that he breath carefully, and oh mind the bumps, it would be an awful shame if he were to, oh say, accidentally break his nose back there. That would be shit way to die, Dean laughed as if he had shared a hilarious joke. Sam only rolled his eyes while the man whimpered. Both brothers ignored him as Sam slammed the trunk shut.

Once they were at the bunker and the man relocated to the dungeon, they discussed the best way to get the information from him.  
Castiel huffed, "I could just read his mind."

  
Dean studied him carefully, "I thought your go go juice was low."  
"I believe I have recharged sufficently.", Castiel assured him, not quite looking him in the face.  
Dean narrowed his eyes in thought before grunting in acknowledgment.  
"I think we should hold off on that...", he murmured and Sam protested why should they.

Dean casually strolled over to the man and saying, " 'Cause I think I want to try the old fashion way for a while."

  
He slapped the man with the back of his hand, the man's head rocking to the left before rocking back to the right again with a second slap. Dean grabbed the hair on the back of the man's head, jerking his head until the man's face was tilted up. The man glared sullenly, looking up into Dean's own face.

Dean was outwardly calm, but his eyes blazed when he asked softly, "You like beating up little girls? Huh? We've got something in common, you know?.....you like beating up little girls...I like beating up asshole jerk wads who like beating up little girls."

Y/n walked in and watched in silence for a moment. Dean cuffed the man several more times, almost playfully before she spoke.  
"I'm hardly a little girl, you know." She was trying not to get offended, not wanting the brothers, or Castiel for that matter, to believe she wasn't capable of defending herself. The asshole had ambushed her, had known where she was, had known her weaknesses for pete's sake. He had been informed.

Dean let go of the man, who slumped back in the chair, nose bleeding and face cut. Dean straightened the man's collar and patted his shoulder almost jovially before turning around to look at Y/n.

Dean walked over to her and stopped in front of her, towering down from his full height. His face gentle now, green eyes soft. She looked up, hands on hips, eyebrow lifted, waiting for a snarky comment from him.

"You are a girl." He placed his hand on her head, more than foot lower than his own. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to snap out a sarcastic remark but swallowed it when he let his hand slide down to cup her cheek gently.  
"You are little." He hand slid down farther to rest on her shoulder, his thumb gently stroking the fading bruises she had refused to allow Castiel to heal. His one large hand covered almost her entire shoulder and neck, emphasizing the size difference.  
"You are family.", he bent and kissed her forehead before turning back to the man with a snarl.  
"Someone this asshole dared to try and take from us."

He was back at the chair in less than three strides and his boot made impact with the man's chest so hard, the chair fell back and slid several feet across the floor away from Dean.  
Castiel had stepped up to Y/n and took her hand, his thumb rubbing gently in reassurance when she had jumped at the suddenness of Dean's attack. She still had the tendency to be jittery after her ordeal and Cas made it his mission to help her calm down.  
"Dean!!", Sam yelled, for a moment terrified, seeing Dean's face twist into what he had been while under the influence of the Mark.  
Dean didn't advance towards the man, only stood shoulders heaving in the effort to calm down. He motioned at Castiel who went and uprighted the chair. While he did so, Castiel touched his fingers to the man's forehead, healing him from the edge of death that Dean had just sent him. Castiel froze, eyes flashing blue as he looked down at the bloodied man. He had seen and his rage began to rise.

Castiel blinked and his eyes were back to normal. He turned and approached Dean who, still staring at the man, asked, "Did you get any information about who sent him?"  
"No, only kept him from dying.", Castiel informed him, gravely. Dean failed to notice the look of rage on Castiel's face before Castiel schooled it into a mask of fake indifference.

"Guys,", Sam hissed, "We can't keep beating the guy almost to death and then forcing Cas to waste his power in order to heal him."

"We can't?", Dean and Y/n spoke almost in tandem while Castiel tilted his head as he looked at Sam intently, and then the other two asked, "Why?"

  
"Because it's wrong!", Sam exclaimed, concerned that no one was on the same page as he was.

  
Castiel straightened his head and his eyes shimmered lightly with electric blue light when he asked Sam, "Is it?"

 

Castiel turned back to study the man as Sam questioned Cas," You have got to see that it is! You know it is! You healed him!"  
And the bound man made mistake, besides the one when he took Y/n. He began to hope that Sam would win the argument.  
Castiel spoke without taking his eyes from the man, "I healed him only so that he could continue being interrogated."

"Cas!", Sam hissed as Castiel walked back over to the man.

Dean only watched while Cas let his angel blade drop into his hand. This time Dean would not step in, this time Castiel wasn't operating on uncontrolled rage, quite the opposite.  
Castiel drew the sharp blade across the man's left cheek.

"Y/n, I would like for you to leave....please.", Castiel spoke softly and although he added the supplication at the end, his tone brooked no argument. She backed up towards the door.

"Cas! This isn't interrogating, this is torture.", Sam yelled.

"I suggest you leave also, Sam. I am beginning to fear this might be too disturbing for you as well.", Castiel responded. The blade made a thin red line across the right cheek.

"This is WRONG!", Sam tried once more.

Castiel still had his back to them when he yelled, the hand holding the blade shaking in his anger, "IS IT? I lied when I said I had not read his mind...I saw every filthy, vile thing this piece of human excrement has done and what he intended to do to Y/n...." His anger caused a swirl of energy to envelope them and Y/n could feel it against her skin, not very different from the feeling of static electricity, although she was a fool to think it was as harmless.

Sam exhaled loudly in frustration but backed down for a moment as Dean asked, "So you do know who sent him and why?"

"Oh, no...not that...not yet...we have plenty of time for that....once she leaves.", Castiel was calmer now, holding the point of his blade against the forehead of the man, twisting it back and forth ever so slightly. Its sharp point barely pricking the skin, a thin trickle of blood ran down and dripped from the edge of his nose. "And when she does, this party will really have started."

This time Dean cast a slightly concerned face at Sam who scowled at his brother and snapped, "This...this...he learned from you..." Sam thrust an outstretched hand at Cas as he glared at Dean in accusation.

Before Dean could protest Castiel corrected Sam, "No...Dean has had no need to teach me rage over the violence acted against the ones I care for....surely you remember who and what I am....and besides keeping him alive will be more satisfactory to us than killing him. We need to get answers. Like you have told us, he isn't any use to us dead."

Y/n breath hitched when she, herself,  remembered that under his seemingly naive exterior was a solider, a warrior. Someone she had fought alongside, but never had she seen this. This anger directed at someone who wasn't a monster...well wasn't a non-human one.

"You may leave now, Y/n.", he turned his head slightly to repeat his command and she only caught his profile. That was enough for her immediately leave the room.

Therefore she didn't see Castiel lean forward and whispered in the man's ear, "Yes...you...you do know me and what I am.....and I was wrong...."

Castiel slid the blade neatly between his ribs and pierced his heart. The man began to gasp and gurgle as Castiel twisted the blade while he gently whispered," this is so much more satisfying than letting you live." As his last few seconds of life seeped away, Castiel found who had sent him after Y/n.

When Sam and Dean began yelling, Castiel ignored them as he wiped his blade clean on the dead man's shirt.  
"How the hell are we to find out now!", Dean yelled as Sam added, "You didn't have to kill him!"  
Castiel looked at Dean, "I know who it is." His gaze turned on Sam, "And yes, I did and I will again if she is ever taken from me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> Yeah..I know that's Sam's ear Cas is whispering in, but I made it smaller so maybe not AS noticeable...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got gif happy again :p  
> Please enjoy and ignore any mistakes. I got the spacing wonky and too frustrated (I.e. Lazy) to fix

Y/n was pacing the library floor, arms wrapped around herself as she waited for whatever was happening in the dungeon to be over. She had lost count how many times she had gone around room by the time she looked up and saw Castiel standing at the entrance of the room.

  
Gone was the look of rage and he was once again the Castiel she was familiar with, not quite sure of himself almost meek as he waited for her to acknowledge his presence.  
Slowly she walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm, looking intently up into his face. Her eyes searching for what she didn't know.

  
"Is it done?", she whispered.

"He is no more.", Castiel confirmed covering her hand with his own. "He can't hurt you anymore."

  
She closed her eyes, sighed and opened them again. A spot of blood, brilliant crimson on his white dress shirt, caught her attention.

  
"I'm sorry.", she whispered, "I didn't know you would have to ....kill him in order to get the information." She knew he wasn't fond of killing humans and she assumed this fell into the same category.

Castiel's grip on her hand tightened and his answer surprised her.

  
"Don't be...I wanted to....to kill him.", he whispered. "If I could bring him back to do it again, I would."

  
Her eyes widened and she tried to pull her hand from his. Castiel admitting he wanted to kill the man? This seemed so out of character. This was too much.

  
His grip on her hand tightened as he looked at her, blue eyes gentle as always, peering into her own trying to get her to understand.

  
"What?...what do you mean, Cas?", she stammered taking a step back from him, this time he let her hand slip from under his own.

  
His face fell somewhat as Y/n put distance between them and he pondered her question for a moment.

  
Finally, he answered her as he took a step towards her, "I killed him because he hurt you...and wanted to hurt you even more."

  
Y/n stood still and continued to stare at him. She was having a hard time wrapping her mind around what he was telling her. He looked the same, yet his actions seemed to be proving that she really didn't know him. This man...no...not a man...was not all what he seemed.

  
Castiel frowned, "Why is it acceptable for Dean to display acts of violence in regards to your well-being and safety, yet you stare at me as if I have committed some atrocity?"

  
He took another step towards her. She swallowed hard at the intensity on his face.

  
"No..it's just...because...because..that's Dean...he....", she faltered and drew her brows together in thought as she tried to articulate,"I...just..you....I have never seen you behave that way towards someone that wasn't a monster or a demon...why now?"

  
The next step he took placed him right in front of her, a bookshelf to the back of her. "Because it came to my attention that I care for you more than any other human and I would do anything to protect you."

  
Y/n swallowed at how close they were standing and struggled to keep from trembling when she felt his breath on her cheek when he bent to speak in her ear, not dissimilar to the way he spoke to the condemned man earlier.

  
"There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe...with me."  
And like the condemned man, Y/n made a mistake. Her mistake was assuming she truly knew him.

 

\---------

  
Meanwhile, Sam and Dean were still trying to process what had happened in front of them and what Castiel had told them.  
"I can't believe it...", Dean muttered staring at the dead man still bound to the chair in front of them.  
"I know, it's crazy...", Sam agreed. "I never would have thought..."  
"Yeah....Cas being in love with Y/n....who knew...", Dean continued.

  
"Dude...that is so not what I was talking about...Cas just kills a guy, informs us that this whole business isn't over because essentially all this crap with Y/n was a trap for him, and you are marveling at his crush on her?", Sam muttered.

  
Dean flung a hand at the dead man, "I think this counts as more than a crush, Sam!"

  
Sam sighed and had to nod in agreement.

  
"From what Cas told us, it is all about getting to him through those he cares about. So what do we do?", Sam rubbed the back of his neck in consternation.

  
"We find the son of a bitch and gank his ass."

 

  
\------------

 

  
Castiel stood still in front of her, not moving, not touching her. He was studying her, eyes bright and without blinking before he finally spoke, "Your heart rate is elevated."

  
She, on the other hand, blinked a couple of times because this wasn't what she anticipated him to say.

  
"I suppose it is.", she whispered a bit breathlessly. She really wasn't sure what to expect with Castiel right now.

  
"Your breathing is....erratic.", he continued, his voice almost without inflection or expression. She gave a half hearted smile and a small shoulder shrug, she really didn't know how to respond because well...even though he had kissed her at the hospital, hell, flirted even...this, this business right here...this was new.

  
His display of dominance was unsettling to say the least and although yes, Dean displayed this attitude...quite often....seeing Cas behave this way was so very different. It made her feel differently, Dean usually just annoyed the crap out of her, but this...her brain faltered.

  
He leaned a bit forward and breathed deeply, "Not because you are frightened...."  
"Um, I'm not?", she murmured as he breathed in again.

  
"No...you are...aroused. It seems you are sexually attracted to me.", his response was not smug, only stating the facts.  
Oh..yeah..very different from Dean. That ass would have smirked and given her all sorts of shit if he even thought there was even a little bit of a chance that she was attracted to him.

  
Y/n tried to feign indignation at his seemly presumptive statement. And although he was only stating the truth, it was disconcerting to have him knowing this without any indicator that he might feel the same way.

  
"Is that so? Well, I'm not sure how much credence I give to that idea seeing as you have almost zero experience in the area.", she tried to scoff and roll her eyes, making as if to move from between him and the bookcase.

  
Castiel pressed his body against Y/n, holding her to back into the bookcase, the collision resulting in a couple of dusty old books falling off the shelves onto the floor.

  
Oh..hello..her eyes flew up to his face when it t was evident that yes, indeed he felt the same way. This new...development was quite obvious with him pressed so close. At a loss really, she tried to deflect by glancing down at the fallen books.  
"Sam is going to be really pissed if we mess up any books.", she muttered still looking down, unable to look him full in the face.

  
"Let him be so...and, yes you are correct, I don't have the experience but I am not ignorant.", he rumbled deeply taking her face in his hand to turn it towards him, so as to look at her fully.

  
Y/n gasped because his eyes were no longer inquisitively bright blue, but a dark blue, like an impending storm at sea. Again she felt that wave of static electricity like power flow over her, the hairs on her arm stood up and her neck prickled. Then, his lips captured hers and she was caught up in the maelstrom.

  
Later she would have agree, not ignorant at all, indeed no....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are still enjoying the story regardless of spacing and mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Meh...we'll see where this goes for a few turns...let know what you think, please


End file.
